


White Tulips

by rprissy2002



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Other, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rprissy2002/pseuds/rprissy2002
Summary: A little poem that I had did.....





	White Tulips

White tulips were given  
And all was forgiven  
There was a claim of worthiness  
As there was luck brought in white  
So simple yet pretty with purity and love  
A piece of heart that was made into art  
Beauty in simplicity  
The rebirth of love was in white  
In full bloom there was hope  
Bring peace home  
Warding off evil and insures  
To never under estimate our beauty no matter  
How different or simple we might look at first glance  
With the secret message clear  
Six petals fell as it job was done.


End file.
